The Shadow of the Father
by Hithluwen
Summary: Antes Never had a Shelter, a place to call mine.El final se acerca, pero... ¿El de quién?Siento la demora con este capítulo..
1. Crimsom dreams

Disclaimer: No poseo Yu Yu Hakusho, ni ninguno de sus personajes. El único personaje de la historia que es mío es Katsuyo. Éste es mi primer fic, por favor sean clementes en cuanto criticas. Pueden escribirme para mandar comentarios a ideas. Please, dejen reviews!!

- - diálogo

" " pensamientos

**Never had a shelter, a place to call mine **

Capítulo 1: Crimson dreams 

- Este es el lugar pero, ¿dónde está ella?

- Calma Kuronue, debe de estar por aquí. No creo que tarde demasiado.

Después de cometer otro de sus famosos robos, Kuronue, Yomi y yokho Kurama habían llegado al lugar indicado donde se verían con su amiga y cómplice.

- Vaya veo que ya llegaron..-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta, vieron como de detrás de un árbol surgía la yokai que estaban esperando. Tenía los ojos fucsia y el cabello de un curioso color rojo vino; vestía un traje color de verde claro que se parecía a un kimono pero cuya parte de abajo eran pantalones. Su apariencia era la de un demonio Kitsune, pero era más que eso y los chicos lo sabía - Bien, caballeros ahora ¡vámonos!- exclamó ella al tiempo que tomaba a Kuronue y a Kurama por un brazo.

- Y, ¿a dónde nos llevas?- preguntó Yomi a la chica.

- Ya lo verán, cuando lleguemos ahí. Es un sitio que descubrí hace poco y que quiero enseñarles a toda costa.

Caminaron un poco por el bosque. De repente la chica los soltó y se adelante corriendo unos pasos:- ¡Está un poco más adelante! ¡Vamos apresúrense!- dijo ella riendo.

Kurama rió un poco y volteo a su derecha para retar a sus compañeros a un carrera... Pero ellos ya no estaban ahí... Volvío su mirada al frente pensando que ahí estarían ... No había nadie... El bosque se torno silencioso y oscuro... El kitsune comenzó a correr adentrándose cada vez. Pronto se encontró rodeado de la más densa oscuridad que hubiera visto jamás... Llamó a sus amigos, a gritos, pero ya no podía oír el sonido de su propia voz, tampoco el de sus pisadas. De pronto vio frente a él una pálida luz, que no provenía de algún punto especifico. Iluminaba tres figuras que estaban tiradas en el suelo, rodeadas por un liquido cuyo olor Kurama conocía muy bien... Conforme se acercaba, sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho... No... No podía ser.. no...no...no..

-Nooooo!- gritó Suiichi Minamino incorporándose de golpe. Poco a poco fue cobrando conciencia del lugar en donde se encontraba. Su cuarto... Se volvió a recostar sobre la cama después de haberse tranquilizado.. Ese sueño.. O más bien esa pesadilla no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hace unas semanas. ¿Porqué? ¿Qué le sucedía? Kuronue estaba bien. Él también estaba viviendo en Ningenkai, con su propia familia. Por otro lado, Yomi se encontraba en el Makai. Entonces ¿Por qué esa horrible pesadilla?

Se detuvo a pensar en la chica.. No sabían que le había ocurrido.. La habían buscado por todo el Mundo de los Demonios, aunque sin éxito.. ¿Sería posible que ella también estuviera viviendo entre los Humanos? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no los había buscado?

Suiichi prefirió dejar de pensar en eso. Volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama, sobre la mesita de noche: las once de la mañana.. Se dío la vuelta para tratar de seguir durmiendo, después de todo aún eran vacaciones de verano, tenía tiempo... Ya estaba cerrando los ojos, cuando recordó algo que lo hizo saltar de la cama, literalmente.

- ¡Oh no! ¡ Ya se me hizo muy tarde!- gritó al tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse con lo primero que encontró. Y salía corriendo de su cuarto, haciendo bastante ruido, lo cual despertó a su hermanastro. Suiichi Hatanaka abrió la puerta de su cuarto con un aire bastante soñoliento. Lo único que pudo ver fue al pelirrojo pasar corriendo frente al él al tiempo que decía algo como: -¡No puedo creer que sea tan tarde! ¡ Me van a matar!- y se dirigía rápidamente escaleras abajo. -Adiós mamá, adiós Kazuya-, oyó que decía desde abajo. Después lo único que oyó fue el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Suiichi se encogió de hombros, bostezó y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto..

Kurama corría por las calles de la cuidad, pensando en lo tarde que era. " Quizás ya se hayan ido.."pensó mientras veía como en la distancia aparecía la estación de autobús donde habían quedado de verse, para ir ese día al parque de diversiones..

Por suerte, todavía lo estaban esperando:

- Kurama, ¿qué te sucedió? ¡Hasta Yusuke llegó más temprano que tú!- dijo Kuronue, en su apariencia humana, al tiempo que los demás echaban a reír, menos claro Yusuke que puso cara de enfurruñado.

- Lo siento..Es que... no dormí bien- dijo el chico- ¿De verdad soy el último en llegar?- preguntó para cambiar el tema. Observo que todos estaban ahí Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kuronue.. Incluso Botan, Koemma y Hiei iban a ir...

- Sí, eres el último y como ya llegaste... ¡vámonos!- dijo Yusuke, viendo que se acercaba el autobús que los llevaría al parque.

El viaje fue algo largo pero entretenido.. Pronto llegaron al parque, listos para divertirse. Mientras se dirigían a la entrada, Kuronue decidido a saber que era lo que en verdad le había sucedido a su amigo, le preguntó:- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en verdad?

- No mentía cuando dije que no había dormido bien... ¿Recuerdas a Katsuyo?

- ¿La chica mitad lobo, mitad zorro? –Kurama asintió- Claro que sí, ¡qué chica! No sólo era simpática también era muy bonita .

- ¿Quién?- dijo Botan parándose de repente frente a ellos- ¿Quién es simpática y bonita?

- Pues tú- dijo sonriendo Kuronue al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica- ¿porqué? ¿no lo sabías?

- ¡jajajaja! ¡ay Kuronue! ¡Qué cosas dices!- dijo la chica de pelo azul riendo ante la original respuesta..

- Luego hablamos..- le dijo a Kurama por encima de la cabeza de la chica.

El día transcurría rápidamente, mientras el animado grupo pasaba de un juego a otro.

-¿A cuál vamos ahora?- dijo Keiko mientras revisaba con los demás el mapa del parque que les habían dado a la entrada. Kurama volteo un momento al sentir una presencia sobrenatural.

Ahí, entre la multitud, distinguió la silueta de una chica.. Una chica con cola y orejas de zorro...

- ¡Miren!-dijo Yusuke de repente, Kurama dirigió hacia él su atención pensando que también había detectado la presencia, pero:- Aún no hemos ido a la "casa embrujada", ¡vamos ahí!

Todos aprobaron la propuesta del detective y se encaminaron hacia aquella atracción. Kurama volteo una vez más hacia donde estaba esa extraña figura... Nada, nada fuera de lo normal, sólo gente que caminaba tranquilamente.. "¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Parece que los demás no se percataron de nada", pensó el pelirrojo observando a sus amigos.

Kuronue se dio la vuelta al notar que su amigo estaba tan pensativo:- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

- ¿Recuerdas el sueño que te conté hace poco?

- ¿El del bosque donde estamos con Katsuyo?¿Lo tuviste otra vez?

- Lo he tenido todas las noches desde que te lo conté...

- ¡Bah! ¡No te preocupes! Seguramente no significa nada, y sino ya veremos en el momento...- terminó Kuronue mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Kurama. Siguieron divirtiéndose el resto del día y aunque a Kurama le preocupaba el sueño que había tenido, dejó de pensar en eso. Sobre todo cuando fueron a los juegos de agua, de donde todos salieron escurriendo, en toda la extensión de la palabra... Finalmente, todos regresaron a casa, cansados pero contentos.

Esa noche, Kurama recibió una llamada de Yusuke:

-¡¿Qué dices un grupo de monstruos planea atacar en Ningenkai?!

- Sí. Según lo que me dijo Botan, aún no está del todo confirmado. Aunque aún así tenemos que mantenernos alertas.

- Hmmm, ya veo.. Sería en caso de detectar algo anormal.

Siguieron hablando un poco más sobre el posible caso. Después de colgar el teléfono, Kurama se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambió y se tiró en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Como aún hacía calor, no se preocupo por meterse dentro de las sábanas o por cerrar la ventana.

"¿Será posible que esa chica forme parte de ése grupo de monstruos? Pero..¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia a mediodía?" Se quedó pensando en eso hasta que lo vencieron el sueño y el cansancio.. Así que se sumergió una vez más en las tinieblas de ese sueño que lo atormentaba noche tras noche...

Dos días después, los chicos se encontraron peleando con un grupo de zombis y de diferentes monstruos que habían aparecido en un pequeño parque causando pánico entre las personas que se encontraban ahí. Las criaturas los mantenían alejados unos de otros y por más que matarán aquello parecía no tener fin.

De repente, una de las criaturas atacó por atrás a Kuronue haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Ma..Maldición...-murmuró viendo como las criaturas se acercaban cada vez más a él.. Los demás no podrían ayudarlo, pues cada uno se encontraba rodeado por al menos unos treinta monstruos, sino era que más. Kuronue vio como un enorme cíclope se le acercaba, una cimitarra en la mano. No podía levantarse, el dolor de la herida en la espalda, no lo dejaba. Debía de ser una herida bastante profunda... Vio con temor como la criatura levantaba el arma, para asestarle el golpe final... Cerró los ojos esperando ése último golpe... Nada.. Los volvió a abrir sólo para encontrarse que el cíclope y el resto del las criaturas ardían en llamas, para después consumirse sin dejar rastro. Miró hacia una lado y vio en la copa de un árbol una figura femenina con orejas y cola de zorro.. La luz del atardecer, le permitió ver los rasgos de la chica, aunque no con mucha claridez..

-¡Kuronue!- gritó Kurama mientras corría hacia él, al igual que los otros tres chicos

-Daijobu?- preguntó el pelirrojo Kuwabara, mientras ayudaba a Kuronue ponerse de pie.

- Hai, no se preocupen.- dijo tratando de no gritar ante el dolor que le producía moverse.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Kuwabara

- Lo hizo esa chica..- respondió Hiei mirando hacia el árbol donde antes había visto aquella silueta femenina.

-Sí, yo también la vi. Pero será mejor que regresemos a mí casa, para explicarles a los demás lo que pasó.- terminó Yusuke que también observaba el mismo punto que los demás.

**Notas de Arwen (aka la autora): **

Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo...¿Quién es esa misteriosa sombra que apareció? ¿ Será acaso aquella yokai que Kurama ve en sueños? ¿Porqué no ha aparecido frente a ellos en persona?... Todo eso en los próximos capitulos..

Sé que la historia no parece muy original por ahora, pero espero poder mejorar eso.. No estoy muy segura sobre los nombres y apellidos del hermanastro y el padrastro de Kurama (bueno, sí sé que el hermanastro se llama Suiichi) así corríjanme si estoy equivocada.

Probablemente, mucho no lo necesiten, pero incluí la traducción de las palabras en japonés que usé. Gracias por leer mi historia!-

Yokai demonio

Kitsune zorro

Ningenkai el mundo Humano

Daijobu? estás bien?

Hai Sí

Makai El mundo de los Demonios


	2. Memories & Reencounters

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos & Reencuentros 

Regresaron a la casa de Urameshi donde los esperaban Botan, Yukina y Koemma. Al llegar, les explicaron lo sucedido mientras Yukina curaba al herido Kuronue.

- ¿ No será algún nuevo aliado?-inquirió Botan

- No forzosamente,- comenzó Koemma- puede que se trate de algún truco. Aún no hay información sobre este grupo de atacantes y no han exigido nada aún. Quién sabe que clase de trucos puedan usar.

- ¿Pero como es que no tienen información sobre esto?- se impacientó Kuwabara

- Este grupo se ha mantenido en secreto, no sabemos cuantos miembros tienen, ni quienes son. Sólo dieron a conocer sus intenciones hasta hace poco y lo hicieron por medio de un mensajero al que habían hechizado, por lo que no fue posible sacarle información alguna..-le respondió Botan.

- Tal vez sea un grupo secreto, pero la chica que vimos en el parque... No sé, me dio la impresión de ya haberla visto en algún lado.. Aunque no podría precisar donde.- comentó Kuronue poniéndose de nuevo la camisa, pues ya estaba curado

- Sí, a mi también me dio esa impresión pero tampoco podría precisar donde...- agregó Kurama pensativo.

- Si a los dos se les hace conocida esa chica, entonces quizás tenga que ver con el pasado de ambos. Me refiero a la época en que aún eran ladrones- dijo Hiei, mirándolos de reojo.

- ¿Cuándo aún eran ladrones?- dijo Yusuke sonriendo de una extraña forma- Entonces, ¿no se tratará de una antigua conquista de alguno de los dos?

Ante este comentario, los dos aludidos se sonrojaron.

- ¿Qué? No... Claro que no...-negó enérgicamente Kuronue, mientras Kurama veía fijamente el piso, sin decir nada y más rojo que un tomate.

- Bueno, yo solo preguntaba.- dijo Yusuke conteniendo al risa al igual que Botan, Kuwabara y Koemma.

- De todas formas,- dijo Koemma retomando la compostura- tienen que mantenerse alertas. Si llegamos a tener alguna información, se las haré llegar por medio de Botan.

Así dieron por terminada la reunión. Cada quién regreso a sus actividades y a sus casas.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente, no había nada nuevo. No sentían ninguna presencia anormal. Tampoco tenían noticias del otro mundo, no les había llegado ninguna clase de mensaje o información. Kurama seguía teniendo esos extraños sueños sin poder llegar a descifrarlos. Todavía dudaba en si debía contárselos a los demás como había hecho con Kuronue... Aunque probablemente, le dirían que no se preocupara por sueños que probablemente no significaban nada.. A fuerzas de repetirse eso, él también había terminado por creer que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Los días seguían pasando apaciblemente. Los chicos a veces se reunían para ir juntos al cine o comer o simplemente para pasar un buen rato juntos. Pasó una semana, después dos, nada aún, nada de que preocuparse, no había noticias nada.. Cualquiera pensaría que ése primer ataque fue el único y que la amenaza había desparecido.. Pero tal vez era la calma que precede a una gran tormenta... Así fue. Tres semanas después del primer ataque, los chicos se encontraron peleando de nuevo, aunque esta vez la pelea era en las afueras de la cuidad, en los muelles.. Esta pelea era mucho más dura que la anterior. Las criaturas eran más rápidas y fuertes. Hiei, Kurama y Kuronue se habían visto forzados a retomar su antigua apariencia de demonios para pelear. Finalmente, lograron acabar con todos los monstruos que habían aparecido. Fue entonces cuando los cinco muchachos se percataron que en el techo de uno de los almacenes del muelles se encontraba la misma silueta femenina que habían visto antes. Aunque esta parecía poco interesada en el hecho de que estaba siendo observada de muy mala manera.

-"Los encontré .Entonces, si eran ellos" ¡Parece que esta vez no necesitaron ayuda, en ese caso me retiro!- dijo en voz alta al tiempo que saltaba para irse.

-¡Esta vez no te será tan fácil!- gritó el yokho al tiempo que lanzaba su látigo de rosa en dirección de aquella silueta para atraparla

-¡Demonios!- gritó la chica al sentir como el látigo se le enredaba en las piernas y caía al suelo aterrizando de una manera no muy elegante.

Los otros la observaron: tenía un largo y ondulado cabello rojo vivo al igual que la.. no las cinco colas y las orejas, vestida un top azul claro de tirantes y unos shorts que parecían estar hechos de mezclilla, pero iba descalza. También llevaba una collar con una piedra azul.

- ¡Oye yokho torpe , ya podías haberme atrapado de otra manera o mínimo podrías haberme atrapado en el aire!- gritó la chica enojada

- La...¿la conoces?- fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar Yusuke al sorprendido kitsune.

Éste, al igual que Kuronue, observaba a la chica detenidamente. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien era ella.

- Ka...¿Katsuyo?- atinó a decir el demonio murciélago

- ¡Vaya! ¡Al menos alguien se acuerda de mí!- dijo la chica- ¡ Ya quítame esto de las piernas kitsune, y ayúdame a pararme!

- ¿Eh?.. Ah..Sí..- respondió éste mientras corría junto con Kuronue a ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, los otros tres chicos no llegaban a entender que sucedía. Sobre todo porque ahora la chica se encontraba abrazando a los dos demonios que se encontraban junto a ella. Decidieron acercarse y ver si así podrían obtener algunas información. Todo lo que escucharon al acercarse fue un:-Al fin los encuentro, después de tanto tiempo- por parte de la chica que seguía abrazada de Kurama y de Kuronue. Ella era apenas un poco más baja que los otros dos y tenía las extrañas marcas de una yokai de las clases altas.

- Eeeh.. Disculpen la interrupción..- comenzó Kuwabara- pero, ¿quién es ella?

- Oh.. Cierto no hemos sido presentado..- dijo la chica soltando al fin a Yokho y a Kuronue- Mi nombre es Katsuyo, soy una yokai mitad-zorro y mitad-lobo y también soy una ladrona en Makai. ¡Encantada de conocerlos detectives!

-¿ Nos conoces?- preguntó Yusuke sorprendido al oír el titulo que les había dado la chica.

- He oído hablar de ustedes, pero no sé mucho.

-Bueno pues, yo soy Yusuke Urameshi, él es Kazuma Kuwabara y él es Hiei- dijo el detective al tiempo que apuntaba a cada uno de los que había presentado.

- Así que tú eres el nuevo "brazo derecho" de Mukuro...-le dijo la chica a Hiei- Pues encantada de conocerte..

- ¿Conoces a Mukuro?- pregunto Yusuke

- Pues sí se podría decir que yo soy su "brazo izquierdo". –respondió la chica- Aunque es una historia un poco larga... Supongo que algún día se las contaré..

- Sí... Ahora es tiempo de que retomemos nuestras apariencias humanas y regresemos.- dijo Yokho, quien al instante volvió a ser Suiichi Minamino al igual que Kuronue volvió también a su otra identidad.

- Wow! Sus identidades humanas no se parecen en nada a sus verdaderas formas.-exclamó la sorprendida chica mientras los observaba.

Kurama tenía una apariencia de muchacho de dieciocho años con ojos verdes y cabello rojo, aunque no tan rojo como el de ella. Mientras que Kuronue ahora tenía el cabello corto, aunque igual de negro y sostenido en una pequeña cola y los ojos azules. Ambos eran más bajos que en sus verdaderas formas. La joven también volvió a su apariencia falsa, ella también era más baja con esa apariencia. El cabello se le volvió negro pero seguía igual de largo, es decir un poco más debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran fríos y morados y su piel morena.

- Bueno, tú también eres muy diferente en apariencia humana.- comenzó Kuronue- Por cierto mi nombre humano es Ken Chiba. Y Kurama es Suiichi Minamino.

- ¡Ya veo! Pues en esta apariencia pueden llamarme Himeko Hiiragizawa .

Después de conversar otro poco, se pusieron en camino:

- ¿ En dónde estás viviendo Kats... Himeko?- preguntó Kurama

- Pues.. por ahora estoy en un hotel...

-¿Tu familia no tiene casa en Japón?- inquirió Kuwabara

- No, vivíamos en Egipto, mis padres eran arqueólogos. Desde que recuerdo vivíamos ahí, creo que teníamos una casa aquí pero la vendieron.

-Entonces, ¿estás con tus padres?- siguió Kuronue

-No, ellos murieron hace poco en un accidente en el Nilo.- dijo la chica, con una cierta indiferencia en la voz...

- ¡oh ¡ Lo siento...- se disculpó Kuronue

- No te preocupes.- sonrió la chica- Yo llegué a la ciudad porque en Makai me habían dicho que ustedes se encontraban viviendo aquí. Siento no haberme presentado antes, pero quería asegurarme de que eran ustedes. Además....

La chica calló... Los demás la observaron..

- Además, ¿qué?- la interrogó Kuronue

- No, nada...- mintió ella- Pero díganme, ¿cómo es su vida aquí?-les preguntó a Kurama y Kuronue

- Pues,- comenzó este último- yo vivó con mis padres. También una pequeña hermana.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Tiene 8 años, es algo fastidiosa a veces. Pero la quiero mucho..

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y tú Kurama? Es decir Suiichi...- corrigió la chica

-Puedes seguir llamándome Kurama, si quieres.-dijo el pelirrojo- Yo vivo con mi madre, mi hermanastro y mi padrastro.

- Por cierto, tu apariencia es diferente a como era cuando te conocimos..-dijo Kuronue

- Sí, es que he estado entrenando mucho.- dijo la chica sonriente..

Unos veinte minutos después, la chica ya estaba de regreso en su cuarto de hotel. Se recostó en la cama y reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido :

-¿ Se habrán dado cuenta de lo indiferente que me tiene lo que pasó con mis padres humanos?

Después de todo era verdad, lo que les había sucedido... No le importaba... Sus _padres_, se detuvo ante aquella palabra... No, no tenía otra manera de llamarlos... Aunque ellos no supieran la verdad sobre quién era ella, nunca le había interesado que lo supieran.. Ellos sólo eran un medio para estar en el Ningenkai y encontrar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Nunca le había interesado un trato más... familiar con ellos, ni con nadie. Había sido lastimada tantas veces en el pasado que ya no confiaba en nadie, a no ser que fueran las únicas dos criaturas a las que no les había importado su origen: Kurama y Kuronue..

Ellos eran los únicos dos amigos que había tenido desde siempre.. Ni siquiera en su infancia humana en Egipto, había tenido amigos.. En realidad, desconfiaba demasiado de la gente como para acercarse a ella, prefería retraerse en los libros de mitología que sus padres tenían por montones. A principio, la gente a su alrededor se preocupó por eso, "no es normal en alguien tan pequeño", decían, "deberían de tratar que hiciese más amigos". Todas esas frases la tenían harta, fue entonces cuando su mirada se endureció como un témpano de hielo. Cuando se cansaba de todo eso, era cuando optaba por recorrer sola la inmensidad del desierto o por la soledad de su habitación, de la que solo salía cuando era necesario

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a recordar el día del accidente en el Nilo. Ella había rechazado la oferta de sus padres de ir en un crucero por el río. No le interesaba, conocía el río demasiado bien como para perder su tiempo con esos paseos "para turistas", según lo que les había dicho a sus padres. Después que ellos se fueran, ella partió hacia el Makai para ver si conseguí alguna información sobre sus amigos. Justo después de que regresará, le informaron del lo ocurrido. Aparentemente, uno de los motores del barco había fallado provocando la fatal explosión. Trató de aparentar algo de tristeza ante las demás personas, no porque le importará lo que pensaran de ella, sino porque no quería escuchar comentarios de parte de personas que seguramente ni siquiera recordaban su nombre humano..

Fue por eso que decidió regresar al Makai. Aunque aún estaba establecida en la casa en donde vivía, casi siempre estaba en el otro mundo, entrenando para no volver a pasar todo lo que le había sucedido en un principio..

- Al menos.. sé que el entrenamiento sirvió de algo..- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana para abrirla. Después dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.. Fue entonces cuando un olor muy familiar llegó a su fino olfato.

- Parece que sí lograste encontrar al par de pelmazos...- dijo una voz de hombre detrás de ella.

- ¿ Qué haces tu aquí?- respondió ella dándose la vuelta y observando de arriba abajo a quien estaba frente a ella. Era un chico de largo cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo.. Llevaba ropas normales, pero la chica sabía perfectamente quién y qué era...

- Son ordenes del Jefe... Tengo que cuidarte y lo sabes bien.

-Pues dile al _Jefe_ que yo no necesito que me cuiden.. Menos si se trata de alguien como tú.- respondió ella con desprecio y poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "jefe"..

- Ja.. De todas formas sabes que él te está esperando...

- No iré. Se lo dejé muy en claro la última vez...- la dijo al otro chico antes de que este desapareciera otra vez por la ventana...

Himeko cerró con fuerza la ventana de la habitación. "Tenkken es un necio..."

Lo que acababa de suceder la altero bastante. Así que, después de calmarse un poco, tomó un baño y encendió la televisión y después de un rato se fue a dormir...

Mientras tanto en casa de Kurama, esté había invitado a Kuronue a quedarse a dormir y ahora estaban en el cuarto del kitsune.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo la conocimos?- dijo Kuronue terminando con el silencio que desde hace unos minutos se había instalado entre él y el demonio zorro.

- ¿Te refieres a Katsuyo? Sí, sería muy difícil olvidarlo..- respondió Kurama

- Sí.. Es difícil olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos...

_Flashback_

Yokho Kurama y Kuronue escapaban después de otro exitoso robo. Después de perder a sus perseguidores en el bosque, disminuyeron el paso. Pronto llegaron a un claro:

- Ja,- rió Kuronue volteando hacia atrás- Perdimos a esos inútiles fácilmente, ¿no crees Kurama?

Kurama no respondió. – ¿Kurama?¿ Qué te sucede?- Kurama se limito a señalar hacia una figura que yacía recargada contra una gran roca. Era una chica kitsune y parecía estar muy lastimada..

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, pero la chica no se movió..

- Creo que está inconsciente- dijo Kuronue- Está herida, quizás perdió mucha sangre...

- hmmm... Sí eso parece.. Quizás pueda curarla. Aunque necesitará tiempo para reponerse totalmente.

Kurama curó a la chica. Como estaba anocheciendo, decidieron encender una fogata y cuidar de ella hasta que despertara. Era noche cerrada cuando la chica abrió los ojos. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y de quienes se encontraban con ella:

-¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?- gritó mientras trataba de levantarse de un salto. Sin embargo, las heridas que tenía no se lo permitieron, por lo que la chica cayó de nuevo al suelo.

- Las heridas que tienes son muy profundas tardaran bastante en sanar. Así que será mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos.- dijo el Kitsune

- ¿¡Qué les importa lo que me pueda ocurrir?!- gritó ella levantándose de nuevo- ¡Conozco su reputación de conquistadores, ¿acaso me creen tan idiota como para caer en sus trucos!?

Los dos ladrones se sorprendieron un poco de la reacción de la chica. Era verdad que no sólo eran ladrones de objetos valiosos, sino también de corazones.. Sin embargo es no era la razón por la que habían ayudado a la chica.. Aunque no sabían exactamente cual había sido esa razón...

- ¿¡ Acaso crees que sólo por eso te ayudamos?!- gritó Kuronue exasperado por la actitud de la chica.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- pregunto Kurama tranquilamente

- ¡Qué les importa eso!- respondió la chica.

- ¿ Qué podemos hacer para que confíes en nosotros?- dijo el Kitsune, listo para cualquier tipo de respuesta...

La chica lo pensó un momento:

- Déjenme unirme a su grupo de ladrones. Ya me cansé de la monotonía.

Ninguno de los dos demonios se esperaba eso...

-Serías la única mujer del grupo- respondió Kurama pensando que eso desalentaría a la chica.

- Lo sé, no me importa.- dijo ella con determinación.

-Entonces, al menos dinos tu nombre.- intervino Kuronue todavía algo irritado por la actitud que había tenido la chica.

- Soy Katsuyo.. Y si les interesa saber soy mitad zorro y mitad lobo...

- Ya había escuchado de una yokai así.. No sabía que fueras tú..- agregó Kurama.

- En todo caso, ahora ahí que ir con los demás..- dijo Kuronue, mientras emprendía el camino hacia su campamento...

Fin del Flashback

-Jaja, ¿quién iba a pensar que ella se convertiría pronto en nuestra mejor amiga?- rió Kuronue al recordar esa y otras escenas.

- Sí... ¿Recuerdas la lección que les dio a todos los que quisieron meterse con ella?

- Jajajaja... Claro que lo recuerdo.. Todos nos sorprendimos mucho..

Mientras tanto en el Makai:

- Así que, en resumen, otra vez habrá que tratar de traerla por la fuerza,¿ no es así, Sekan?

- Me temo que así tendrá que ser, amo Tenkken.

Tenkken se levantó de la silla en la que estaba. La oscuridad de la sala, no permitía verlo más arriba de la cintura..

- Ay.. Mí hermanita no entiende.. Después de haberse ido con Mukuro, ahora quiere quedar con ése par de inútiles ladrones.. En fin..- dijo Tenkken mientras volteaba hacia donde estaban sus generales, incluyendo a Sekan- Envíen a otro grupo de guerreros, y que está vez no sean tan inútiles como antes...

En ése momento entró un sirviente que se dirigió directamente a su señor:

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa, mi Señor. Llegó un mensaje de parte de Enki.

- Arreglaré eso después- dijo Tenkken con desprecio- Esto es más importante. Que los guerreros partan inmediatamente...

Los generales se retiraron inmediatamente... Cuando Tenkken se quedo sólo, tomó el mensaje que le había llegado y lo acerco a una de las antorchas que estaban ahí. El papel prendió fuego rápidamente...- Que me importan las estúpidas reglas con respecto al Ningenkai...- murmuró el demonio..

**Notas de Arwen: **

Bueno.. Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!!! Como ven aquí hay mucho sobre el pasado de Yokho y Kuronue, y algo más sobre Katsuyo. Aunque a lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo más cosas y probablemente más personajes.. Por lo pronto, espero poder incluir a Mukuro y a otros demonios del Makai.. Hasta Pronto! -


	3. Anger & Hate unleashed

Capítulo 3: Anger & Hate unleashed 

Entró en a la habitación.. Era más oscura y siniestra que el resto del castillo. Tenkken sabía para que había sido llamado... Avanzó lentamente pasando delante de los demás consejeros... En el fondo, odiaba ese lugar. Era tan.. lúgubre... ningún otro lugar en todo el reino, no.. en todo el Makai.. le producía tantos escalofríos como entrar a esa habitación y encontrarse con _él_.. Al llegar a cierto punto en la sala, Tenkken se arrodillo:

- Ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Qué noticias me traes?

Tenkken levantó la cabeza.. Frente a él se encontraba un trono. La penumbra en la que se encontraba la sala, no permitía distinguir más que la silueta de la persona que ahí se encontraba.

- La hemos encontrado.. Está en el Ningenkai, en un lugar llamado Japón.

- Excelente.. Espero que la traigan cuanto antes, la necesitaremos.

- Hay un problema..- dijo Tenkken levantando la vista.

- ¿ Que dices un problema?

- Sekan fue a hablar con ella. Parece que se ha vuelto a encontrar con esos dos ladrones..

-Hmmm.. Eso no será un problema. El hechizo que nos mantenía atrapados en este mundo ha desaparecido, podremos enviar a nuestros guerreros más poderosos sin problemas. Supongo que habrán llegado más avisos, ¿no es así?

- Así es. Llegó uno hace un rato.. Lo quemé- dijo Tenkken sin remordimientos.

- Bien hecho.. Ahora encárgate de todo para traerla de vuelta.

- Sí... padre..- dijo Tenkken bajando la cabeza, para luego levantarse e irse de ése lugar.

Tenkken caminó hasta llegar a una de las grandes salas del palacio. La más lejana a aquella habitación de oscuridad.. Se dejó caer en uno de los enormes cojines que estaban en el suelo a modo de muebles. Dejo que sus pensamientos vagabundearan por todos los años que había vivido... El sonido que produjo la puerta de la sala al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Me mando llamar amo Tennken?- un yokai-lobo de cabello blanco y corto entró en la habitación. Tenkken sólo lo miro de reojo.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú, Shigurai... Dime ya ejecutaste las ordenes de mí padre.

- Sí, señor. Ya enviamos a varios guerreros, inckusos a algunos de los más poderosos con los que contamos..

-Muy bien- dijo Tenkken inexpresivamente

- Señor..- comenzó Shigurai- Con todo respeto, ¿no cree que esto sea peligroso para el reino?

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- respondió el principe-yokai, algo enfadado.

- Pues... Según sabemos.. Ella estuvo con Mukuro y además Yohko Kurama es amigo del heredero de Raizen... Eso podría traer muchos problemas o incluso provocar una guerra...

- ¿Y eso que importa? Será más fácil eliminar a los estorbos así..

Lejos de ahí, en el Ningenkai:

Yusuke , Kuwabara y sus viejos compañeros de la escuela caminaban por la cuidad.. Como era domingo y Kuwabara no tenía clases en la universidad habían decidido salir juntos como antes y quizás meterse en alguna buena pelea..

- ¡Qué decepción!- comenzó Yusuke, al tiempo que pasaba las brazos detrás de la cabeza- ¡No hemos encontrado ninguna pelea!

En cuanto el detective termino su frase, un tipo salió volando del callejón que estaba justo delante de ellos.. Unos segundos después salió otro tipo de la misma manera que el primero..

-¿ Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunto Kuwabara al ver que otros dos tipos salían corriendo del callejón.

- ¡Espera a que traigamos a todos, nos las pagarás!- gritó uno de los tipos hacia el callejón.

Los cuatro tipos salieron corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás y sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de los otros chicos..

- Insisto.. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- dijo Kuwabara. Los demás no respondieron.. Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos. - ¡Qué pandilla de cobardes resultaron ser!- dijo una voz femenina... Del callejón vieron salir a una chica vestida con unos jeans y una sudadera azul marino. Yusuke y Kuwabara no tardaron en reconocerla:

- ¿Himeko-san?- preguntó Yusuke. La chica al oír su nombre humano se volteo

- ¡Oh! Son ustedes... ¿ Qué hacen aquí?

Himeko decidió que no estaría mal quedarse con los chicos un rato.. Así que eso hizo:

- ¿Así que esos tipos buscaron problemas contigo?- dijo Yusuke después de las presentaciones y de que la chica le contara lo sucedido.

- Sí.. Odio cuando algunos tratan de meterse conmigo sólo porque soy mujer.. Así que les di una buena lección...Además me encanta pelear..

En ese momento, ella y los dos detectives sintieron la llegada de muchas energías demoníacas. Salieron corriendo dejando atrás a los otros chicos, estos intentaron seguirlos pero acabaron perdiéndolos de vista...

Llegaron a un parque en las cercanías. Ahí encontraron a varios demonios aterrorizando a la gente que se encontraba ahí... De repente, toda la gente empezó a quedarse dormida...

- ¡¿ Qué sucede?!- preguntó uno de los demonios

- ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo como siempre, Kurama!- dijo Himeko volteando hacia los árboles del parque, Kurama se encontraba de pie sobre una rama..

El pelirrojo sólo sonrió y saltó al suelo. Luego, se volteo hacia los demás demonios:- ¿Por qué están atacando aquí?- les preguntó a los demonios- ¿Por qué están desobedeciendo el nuevo reglamento del Mundo de los Demonios?

- Nosotros sólo obedecemos a nuestro amo y señor. – dijo terminantemente un demonio de largo cabello morado y con una mirada llena de odio.

- ¿Y para que atacan a los humanos?- dijo Katsuyo apareciendo de repente- Lo único que buscan es a mí.

Los tres chicos voltearon a verla... Ninguno de ellos entendía lo que sucedía... Aunque, en realidad, Kurama tenía algunas suposiciones..

- Teníamos que hacerla venir de alguna manera- dijo un demonio-tritón con sonrisa burlona...

- Pues ya estoy estoy aquí...- dijo la chica. Una sonrisa malvada se formo en su rostro- Y ahora lamentaran que yo haya llegado... ¡Kitsune-Hi!

Las inmensas llamaradas que la chica creo, hicieron desaparecer a los yokais antes de que los otros tres pudieran reaccionar..

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Kuwabara- Hizo polvo a esos demonios en un segundo...

- ¡Sekan! ¡Sé que estas ahí, idiota!¡Muéstrate inmediatamente!- gritó Katsuyo. Un chico apareció frente a ellos. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas e irradiaba una fuerte energía demoníaca. Yusuke y Kurama lo reconocieron rápidamente...

- Supongo que esta vez vendrás conmigo.

- ¿Tanto interés tiene ese idiota por mí?- dijo la chica con una voz muy fría- Si no me equivoco esos patanes eran de los mejores guerreros.

- No te equivocas. Pero tú, acabaste con ellos de un solo golpe. Eso demuestra lo fuerte que te has vuelto.

- ¡Tú no estás cualificado para juzgarme, imbécil!- grito la chica exasperada- ¡Ni tú, ni el inútil de Kandahi!¡Y dile de una vez a ése maldito que yo no iré, así que tendrá que venir por mí, sí es que puede! ¡Ahora lárgate o te aniquilo ahora mismo!- gritó la yokai mientras hacia aparecer más fuego entre sus manos. Sekan desapareció en ese instante: "Si no me voy... realmente es capaz de matarme..."

-Oye Katsuyo, ese demonio era....- comenzó Yusuke, sin embargo, la chica lo interrumpió: -Es un demonio sin importancia- en su voz se podía escuchar la furia. La chica dio la vuelta avanzó sin mirar a ninguno de los que se encontraban ahí:-Ya me voy... Regresaré luego..- dijo mientras desaparecía..

- ¿ A dónde se fue?- preguntó Kuwabara.

- Seguramente, se fue al Makai... Oye Kurama, ¿tú sabes que......?- el resto de la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando ambos detectives se dieron cuenta que el Kitsune también se había ido... Supusieron que había ido detrás de la chica. Decidieron que sería mejor irse de ahí rápidamente pues a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas y el efecto de las plantas del sueño que había usado Kurama empezaba a desaparecer....

Makai, unas horas después:

Otra inmensa roca se desplomaba bajo el efecto de los golpes de Katsuyo. Esta, saltó hábilmente entre las rocas y aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Ya te tranquilizaste?- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- Mukurosan... ¿ Desde haces cuando que estás observando?- dijo la chica volteándose.

-Casi desde que llegaste. Otra vez es la culpa de ese idiota, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo es que lo....

- Siempre que algo así sucede, haces lo mismo.

- Es que me molesta el hecho de no poder hacer nada. Me siento tan mal conmigo misma...

- Algún día, podrás hacer algo.- dijo Mukuro poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica- Hasta entonces, mantente preparada y quedate a mí lado.

- Eso es lo que he hecho todos estos años, ¿no?

De repente, un ter cer poder demoníaco se hizo sentir. Ambas sabían de quién se trataba.

- No tardes mucho.- dijo Mukuro mientras se iba, dejando sola a los otros dos.

- ¿Nando yo e, Kurama Yokho?

Yokho Kurama apareció entonces detrás de Katsuyo. Ella se volteo nuevamente para hablar con su antiguo compañero.

- Tú no nos dijiste toda la verdad hace mil años, ¿ o me equivoco?

- No. Lo que dices es cierto.

**Notas de Arwen:**

Yeaaaaaah!!!!!! 'Conseguí terminar el tercer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Por fín logré que la historia se enredara un poco más... ¿ Qué fue lo que Katsuyo no revelo hace mil años?.. Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo!!

Y ahora un poco de vocabulario:

Makai Mundo de los Demonios

Yokai demonio

Kitsune zorro

Kitsune-hi se traduce por "Fuego de Zorro"

"Nando yo e, Kurama Yokho?" "¿Qué quieres Yokho Kurama?"---- no estoy segura de si se dice o escribe así... Yo lo que de los animes..¬¬;;

Bueno, eso es todo... Sayonara!!


	4. For once a normal dayOr maybe not

For once a normal day… Or maybe not….

_¿Nando yo e, Kurama Yokho?_

_Yokho Kurama apareció entonces detrás de Katsuyo. Ella se volteo nuevamente para hablar con su antiguo compañero._

_- Tú no nos dijiste toda la verdad hace mil años¿ o me equivoco?_

_- No. Lo que dices es cierto._

¿Y ahora¿Nos la dirás ahora-pregunto el kitsune con tono serio

Supongo que ya no tengo opción- suspiró la chica-Sin embargo, prefiero contarlo cuando todos estén reunidos.. Supongo que ya te avisaré después.- Al decir esto, Katsuyo se dio la vuelta para irse.

No has cambiado nada en mil años, eres igual de misteriosa..- dijo el Yokho al ver como su antigua compañera se marchaba. Ella se detuvo y sólo volteo a verlo brevemente- Y ustedes siguen siendo igual de entrometidos con mi vida.

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del Makai:_

Kso- exclamó un enfadado principe yokai dando un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes del palacio, al enterarse del fracaso de su general y de sus guerreros. Los demás generales no se atrevieron a moverse o a hablar. Sabían muy bien hasta donde llegarían sus Señores si llegaban a molestarlos por alguna razón.. Y ahora era, en verdad, un muy mal momento para hablar..

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos de silencio, uno de los Generales ahí presentes se atrevió a hablar, tratando de ocultar el temor que sentía ante el hijo de su Gran Señor:

Si me permite preguntarle..- comenzó, Tenkken lo miró con desprecio¿Qué haremos ahora mi Señor Tenkken?

¡Qué quieres decir con eso, idiota- exclamó exasperado este¡Sabes que no tenemos otra opción más que traerla aquí a cualquier costo¡ Ahora vayan a preparar el siguiente ataque antes de que mi Padre se enteré de su fracaso y decida eliminarlos por su incompetencia!

Los Generales se retiraron rápida y silenciosamente de aquella habitación para poder ejecutar las ordenes que les habían sido dadas.

¡Maldita¿ Cómo es que se atreve a retarnos de esta manera!

_Al día siguiente, en el Nigenkai:_

En una lujosa mansión, un hombre de unos veinte años, vestido con un elegante traje marcaba un numero en el teléfono que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas de la amplia sala. Al cabo de unos momentos de esperar una respuesta, por fin la obtuvo:

Buenas tardes, Hotel Ibis, en que puedo servirle-contesto amablemente una voz femenina.

Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la Señorita Hiiragizawa. Me parece que se encuentra en el cuarto 237.

Sí en seguida lo comunico.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el cuarto de Himeko, que se disponía a salir a pasear por la ciudad. A pesar de que aquello no le hizo mucha gracia, decidió contestar el teléfono:

"¿A quién demonios se le ocurre llamar justo ahora?" Hola¿Quién habla?

Señorita Katsuyo, que bueno que usted se encuentra ahora. Soy yo, Nozarashi o Sr Mizuno como me llaman ahora en el Ningenkai.

Nozarashi¿Qué quieres, acaso Mukuro-san me busca?

no, sólo quiero restituirle lo que es suyo.- respondió Nozarashi con el tono alegre que lo caracterizaba

�¿De que me hablas?

Para explicárselo necesito verla personalmente¿puede ser ahora?

"Sí¿porque no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer.." Me parece bien, no tengo prisa.

Bien, que le parece si entonces nos vemos en la cafetería Crown que se encuentra al lado del centro de video juegos, que supongo que usted ya ubico..

Nozarashi sabía que los videojuegos eran algo que atraía a Katsuyo a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en el Ningenkai. Ambos se habían llevado muy bien desde que ella había llegado con Mukuro, además ella había sido una de las Ladronas más buscadas del Makai y se había vuelto muy fuerte.

Un rato después, Himeko entró a la cafetería y busco con la mirada a Nozarashi. En realidad, no sabía como era en el Mundo Humano, pero sus poderes demoniacos le permitían ver la verdadera de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Había algunos otros demonios que se habían instalado con los humanos después de las modificaciones del Reglamento del Makai y de la ruptura del Sello Kekkai. De repento, ubicó al que había estado buscando. Él se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal de la Cafetería.

¿Sr Mizuno, eh- dijo ella acercándose a la mesa¿Y se puede saber a que te dedicas ahora?

¡Ah, señorita! Veo que ya está aquí.- dijo él levantándose- En ese caso podemos empezar a hablar.

Yusuke pasaba en esos momentos enfrente del Centro de videojuegos Crown y vió una escena que llamó su atención. Himeko hablaba sonriente con un desconocido de unos veinte años, de cabello verde oscuro y vestido con traje. "Pero ella dijo que no conocía a nadie aquí..", de repente Yusuke se dio cuenta de que quién estaba con Himeko era en realidad un demonio, lo cual lo dejo aún más sorprendido. "Bueno, por su expresión parece que no tiene problemas... Y con sus poderes tampoco los tendrá ;" pensó él recordando el incidente del otro día.. Como tenía algo de prisa siguió su camino, sin preguntarse algo más. Pensó que de todas maneras la volvería a ver ése día, pues a ambos les encantaba buscar peleas siempre que podían...

Efectivamente, varias horas después él y Kuwabara se encontraron con Himeko. Contrariamente a lo que pensó Yusuke, no se encontraron en una pelea sino en un autobús.

¡Hola chicos- exclamó ella alegremente cuando estos se acercaron a los lugares vacíos que se encontraban cerca de ella. Ellos también la saludaron alegremente.

¿Qué haces por aquí¿Vienes a buscar pelea en otros rumbos de la ciudad- le preguntó Kuwabara mientras se sentaban.

Jaja, no.. Aunque, no niego que es lo que me gustaría, esta vez voy a arreglar un asunto más formal.

¿Y se puede saber de que se trata- preguntó Yusuke

Pues... Un amigo de mis padres me llamó y me dijo que quería regresarme la casa que era de mis padres, antes de que decidieran irse a Egipto.

¿ Era él con el que hablabas en la cafetería Crown- dijo Yusuke al recordar lo que había visto esa mañana- Si mal no recuerdo, él trabajo con Mukuro¿no?

Pues sí...- dijo Himeko un poco sorprendida por lo que había dicho él¿Qué acaso nos viste?

Pues es que pasaba por ahí...

Ah, ya veo... Pues sí, él es un viejo conocido. Hace tiempo él también vivía aquí, o más bien en Egipto. Ahí lo conocí, era el único con el que me entendía bien, ya que el también es un demonio. Pero después de un tiempo, él viajo a Japón y no supe más de él hasta ahora...

¿Y entonces ahora adónde vas- preguntó Kuwabara.

Pues iba a verlo. Me había dicho que para esta tarde, la casa de mis padres estaría lista para que yo me mudara a ella. Así que... allá voy¿quieren acompañarme?

Por supuesto, que te acompañaremos- respondió Kuwabara¡Además después de eso podríamos buscar una buena pelea- continúo lleno de animos y ganas de tener una pelea como las que no tenía desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Pues sí.. Aparentemente alguien en el Makai está muy interesado en mí. Así que si no encontramos una pelea con humanos, lo más probable es que haya una con demonios-

Después de otro rato, Himeko les indicó que bajarían en la siguiente estación, y así lo hicieron. Como ninguno de ellos conocía muy bien esos rumbos, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, tuvieron que pedir indicaciones. Cuando llegaron al lugar que el señor Mizuno (o Nozarashi, como quieran llamarle ) le había indicado a Himeko, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La casa era enorme... Era más bien un a mansión. Aunque, por ahora sólo podían verla desde fuera de la reja que así la vez de puerta de entrada a los enormes y muy bien cuidados jardines.

¿Se... Seguros que es aquí- preguntó Himeko, sin dar credito a lo que veía.

Pues está es la dirección indicada- respondió Kuwabara revisando nuevamente el papel en el que estaba anotada la dirección.

Y tu apellido está en la placa. -añadió Yusuke examinando de cerca la placa de metal que se encontraba en la pared, cerca del timbre.

Bueno... Creo que sólo tendré que tocar el timbre para saber si estamos bien.- terminó Himeko tocando el timbre todavía algo desorientada por la inmensidad del lugar.

Sí¿Quién es- preguntó una voz desconocida a través del interfono.

Ah... Soy Himeko Hiiragisawa, vine con unos amigos- respondió la chica.

Adelante, la estabamos esperando señorita.

En ese momento, la reja se abrió automáticamente. Los tres entraron, observando los hermosos jardines que se encontraban a cada lado del camino que llevaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Antes de que llegarán ahí, esta se abrió. Una mujer abrió la puerta y les dio la bienvenida.

El señor Mizuno, los está esperando en la sala. Los llevaré hasta ahí.- dijo ella amablemente.

Los chicos la siguieron por diferentes pasillos. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta que la mujer abrió casi con un gesto teatral y los invitó a pasar a la gran sala.

Señor Mizuno, la señorita Hiiragisawa ya está aquí.- anunció, para después retirarse y dejar hablar a los demás. Nozarashi se levantó entonces para recibir a los chicos.

Me alegra que no haya tenido problemas para llegar aquí, señorita Katsuyo.- dijo después de las presentaciones y las cortas explicaciones.- Puesto que ya está aquí es hora de que yo me retire. Todas sus cosas ya han sido transportadas aquí como le dije esta mañana. Todos los que trabajan aquí ya están al tanto de que usted es la nueva dueña de la casa y están dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que sea necesario.

Y tú¿qué harás ahora- preguntó la chica al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Oficialmente, me voy a atender negocios en el extranjero. Extraoficialmente, regresaré al Makai.- respondió él, antes de despedirse de ellos para salir de la casa.

Minutos después, Yusuke y Kuwabara decidieron que también se irían, pues Himeko estría ocupada arreglando su nueva casa conforme con sus gustos. Aunque según lo que ella les había dicho aparentemente no habría mucho que hacer. Himeko los acompaño hasta la reja del jardín, y antes de despedirse de ellos, les dijo:

Necesito que vayan al Makai esta noche.

¿Al Makai- preguntó Kuwabara que sólo había ido un par de veces por invitación de Yusuke

Tengo que hablarles a todos de algo muy importante. Y necesito que estén todos presentes. Nos veremos en el palacio de Yomi en Gandara¿de acuerdo?

Seguro, nos vemos después.- dijo Yusuke, mientras se iba junto con Kuwabara.

Himeko volvió al interior de la casa, para llamar a los demonios a los que necesitaba ver esa noche. "Creo que llamaré primero a Kuronue" pensó ella al encontrar el nombre en la pequeña libreta de direcciones, que encontró al buscar entre sus cosas. Sin más marco el umero indicado y espero a que le contestaran:

_Dring, dring_..

Una voz infantil le respondió, "debe de ser la hermana humana de Kuronue"

Hola.. eh.. ¿me puedes pasar a tu hermano Ken? Soy una amiga suya.

Claro, un momento por favor...- a través de auricular Himeko oyó las voces de Kuronue u su hermana mientras esta le decía que alguien lo buscaba en el teléfono. Al cabo de unos segundos más:

¿Hola- le repondió al fin Kuronue

¡Hola Kuro! Soy Katsuyo¿no te interrumpí en algo?

Para nada¿qué necesitas?

Pues mira, la verdad es que quería que fueras al Makai, esta noche... Bueno en realidad, será como a las seis de la tarde.. Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes. Nos íbamos a ver todos en Gandara, en la casa de Yomi¿crees poder ir?

Claro, no habrá problema. Sólo tendré que decir que voy a ver a unos amigos y que no tardaré mucho.- respondió riendo el demonio-murciélago.

Siguieron hablando otro rato de cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera y finalmente se despidieron. "Bueno, lo siguiente es llamar a Kura..", pensó Himeko mientras buscaba el número de teléfono para después marcarlo. Espero unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales se oyó una voz masculina contestando. Esta vez fue Kurama quien contestó...

¡Hola Kura- exclamó la chica al reconocer la voz de Suiichi Minamino y sabiendo que podía llamarlo así sin problemas, pues por teléfono nadie más escucharía.

Oh, eres tú...- respondió el otro en cuanto reconoció la voz¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?

No es eso... Necesito que vengas al Makai, y más específicamente a la casa de Yomi, esta tarde, como a las seis.. Ahora es cuando sabrán de mi secreto de mil años..

Eh...- por un segundo, Kurama se sorprendió pues la voz de la joven pareció mucho más seria.

Por cierto...- prosiguió esta¿todavía tienes el medallón que te regalé?

El medallón que me..¿ regalaste- repitió Kurama sin entender de lo que hablaba la chica

Sí el que les di cuando éramos ladrones..- hubo un silencio incomodo al otro lado de auricular- YOKHO KURAMA�¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PERDISTE ESE MEDALLÓN- estalló la chica con tanta fuerza que Kurama tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sordo..

No, claro que no...- respondió él nerviosamente- sólo tengo que buscarlo.. "Aunque no tengo ni idea de donde está..." nnU

¡Pues más te vale que lo encuentres para esta tarde sino...!

antes de que Himeko pudiera terminar de amenazar de muerte a su antiguo compañero de robos, sintieron varias presencias demoníacas apareciendo de improviso en la ciudad...

Te veo inmediatamente..- le dijo la chica a Kurama antes de colgar y salir corriendo de la casa para ir a enfrentar esa nueva amenaza..

Al llegar, nuevamente se encontró con Yusuke y Kuwabara que ya se encontraban luchando con el nuevo grupo de demonios. Nuevamente los derrotaron sin demasiados problemas. Se despidieron aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues se volverían a ver en algunas horas para aclara un misterio de mil años...

**Notas de Arwen:**

¡Al fin lo conseguí! El cuarto capítulo está terminado! Me costo mucho trabajo pero ya est�! Espero que lo disfruten! Espero sus reviews

Besos .


	5. Secrets of a thousand yearsrevealed

_** Capítulo 5: Secrets of a thousand years... revealed**_

Himeko, no regreso a su nueva casa. Llamó desde un teléfono público para avisar que llegaría tarde y que no la esperaran, no habría problema pues ya disponía de un juego de llaves de la entrada. Después, se dirigió al Makai a arreglar los últimos detalles de la reunión.

Para antes de la hora acordada, sabía que Enki, Koemma y Botan ya se encontraban con Yomi en el palacio de este. Mientras que Mukuro y ella misma se dirigían para allá a bordo de la fortaleza móvil Ciempiés.

¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, después de tanto tiempo de no decircelo a nadie?-le preguntó Mukuro a Katsuyo que se encontraba a su lado, observando el paisaje de Makai que había a su alrededor.

Sí, creo que no es justo, sobre todo por ellos... Además ya no me quedan muchas opciones, por culpa de ese inútil...

Mukuro sólo se encogió de hombros. En ese momento apareció tras ellas una sombra:

¡Hola Hiei! Me alegra que hayas decidido venir.- saludó Katsuyo alegremente volteándose hacia demonio de fuego recién llegado.

Hn..- Respondió esté mientras se colocaba en medio de ellas. A lo lejos se empezaba a distinguir la Cuidad de Gandara.

_En la ciudad de Gandara:_

Señor Yomi, la sala de reuniones ya se encuentra dispuesta, al igual que los bocadillos que fueron solicitados.- dijo Yoda entrando en la sala en donde se encontraban esperando los que ya habían llegado.

Bien,- dijo Yomi- ¿que hay de los demás?

Nos han informado que la fortaleza móvil de Mukuro se acerca a gran velocidad, por lo que no tardarán en llegar aquí.- respondió Yoda-Sin embargo, no sabemos nada de Urameshi o de Kurama.

Está bien, retírate.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes que las puertas de la sala se abrieran para dejar paso a Mukuro y con ella a Hiei y por supuesto a Katsuyo. Todos se saludaron cordialmente y se dispusieron a esperar la llegada de lo que aún faltaban. Sin embargo, no esperaron mucho tiempo, pues poco despues llegaron Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Kuronue,estos últimos en sus formas originales. Al comprobar que todos se encontraban reunidos, pasaron a la sala de reuniones, donde cada uno tomo un asiento mientras que Katsuyo se quedo de pie en la cabecera de la mesa para poder explicarles a todos lo que hasta ahora les había ocultado.

Bueno, ahora todos saben que yo era una de los Cuatro Ladrones del Makai y todos saben como fue que los conocí. Lo que no saben es porque estaba yo en ese estado cuando Kurama y Kuronue me encontraron. Lo diré de manera simple, fue por culpa de mi padre.

Todos, a exepción de Mukuro, se sorprendieron al oír la afirmación de la chica. No podían imaginar a que se refería la chica.

Jamás se los dije.. Pero.. El fue el que me ataco antes de que me encontraron-continuó la chica dirigiendose principalmente a sus antiguos compañeros de robos.- verán, la razón e principalmente por mi origen. Recuerden que soy mitad zorro y mi madre fue una de las tantas conquistas de Kandahi, mi padre.

Katsuyo les relató como desde su nacimiento, el clan al que pertenecía su madre era frecuentemente atacado por los secuaces de su padre que no podía permitir la existencia de una hija bastarda, ahora que era el gran Señor del Clan Lobo y que tenía una pareja formal. Y sobre todo, no podía permitir que esa hija perteneciera a uno de los enemigos más acerrimos de su clan: el clan de los Kitsunes. Su lujuría lo había llevado a cometer su más grande error y ahora debía arreglarlo, aunque eso significara destruir a todo un clan. Poco a poco, los demás Kitsunes cayeron en la cuenta de que Katsuyo y su madre eran la causa de esos repetidos ataques. Por lo que las excluyeron, principalmente a la pequeña que era la deshonra del clan, por algo de lo que ni siquiera había tenido la culpa. Muchos duros y dificiles años pasaron, Katsuyo y su madre estaban en eterna huída. Sin embargo, cuando Katsuyo era apenas un cachorro, su padre descubrió su escondite y las embosco. Lo que pasó entonces apenas eran vagos recuerdos, en la mente de la joven: su madre la lanzó a los arbustos para esconderla, varios yokais lobos salieron de entre los arboles , su madre peleaba pero ellos eran demaciados.. De repente consiguieron atraparla, mientras frente a ellos aparecía Kandahi, un yokai de mirada cruel y fría, de largo cabello café que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la espalda. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraban sus secuaces sosteniendo a la madre de Katsuyo:

¿Dondé está la niña?- preguntó, ninguno de ellos se había percatado que se encontraba a sólo unos metros de ella.

¿Porqué haces esto, porque matarla¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que es nuestra hija¿Qué nos amabamos?- ella realmente amaba al Yokai que se encontraba frente a ella, por eso se entregó a él sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ella sólo es una hija bastarda a la que tengo que eliminar- respondió Kandahi ante el horror de su madre- ¿Dondé está ella?

La kitsune no respondió. Se quedo en silencio, calibrando lo que le acababan de responder.

Nunca te la entregaré.. ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadavér

Como quieras.- respondió Kandahi al tiempo que le asestaba un golpe mortal sin siquiera inmutarse.

¡Mam�!- gritó la pequeña Katsuyo sin poder contenerse más. Eso atrajo la atención de los demás yokais..

Y después no supe realmente que pasó... Sólo recuerdo correr con todas mis fuerzas y caer en un río.. La corriente me arrastro muy lejos. Cuando salí de ahí entendí que tendría que valerme de mí misma para sobrevivir.. Y tiempo después, me convertí en ladrona...

Cuando Katsuyo calló, un silencio incomodo se había apoderado de la sala. La mayoría no imaginaba que ella guardara un pasado tan... tragico... Yomi, Kuronue y Kurama entendieron entonces el porqué la chica se había aliado con ellos, -me siento más segura estando en grupo-, les había dicho una vez que platicaban un poco más alejados del resto de su banda. Al principio, no habían entendido muy bien el sentido de esas palabras. Pero.. Ahora las entendían perfectamente.Ella buscaba evitar los posibles ataques de su padre, además de los tesoros más valiosos que existían entonces..

Hay algo que no entiendo..-dijo Yusuke al cabo de algunos minutos-¿Por qué no te aliaste con Yomi cuando este se conviertió en rey¿Y porque no estabas presente en el torneo que se llevó a cabo aquí, en Makai?

Bueno, pues para la primera pregunta te diré que es porque soy bastante feminista. La idea de recibir ordenes de un hombre no me agradaba. Aunque se tratara de un gran amigo como Yomi.

Así que se te hizo más fácil aliarte con Mukuro, que es mujer..- termino Koemma.

Síp. Aunque apenas llevo ocho años a su lado Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, pues fue porque... Pues estaba buscando a Kurama y a Kuronue por el ningenkai.

¿Nos buscabas¿En el ningenkai?- dijo Kurama saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

¿Qué no les había dicho que viví un tiempo en el ningenai? Fue despues de un ataque de mi padre. Como estaba muy debilitada no tuve otra opción que la de irme a vivir allá como un humano cualquiera.

"¿Eso fue es el día en que desapareciste¿verdad?" le preguntó telepaticamente Kuronue pues era un asunto que sólo los incumbía a ellos cuatro. " Si pero para explicarselos sera despues" le respondió Katsuyo de la misma manera.

Al morir mis padres humanos, regresé al Makai y fue cuando me alie con Mukuro-san- continuo la chica despues de la breve interrupción.Si mo estuve aquí en el torneo fue porque al abrirse la puerta entre los dos mundos (_con Sensui_), yo le pedí permiso a Mukuro para buscarlos. Como sus poderes habían aumentado mucho desde la ultima vez que los ví, no sabía que eran ustedes los que se encontraban peleando, aunque sus esencias fueran parecidas.. Además no soy tan tarada como para acercarme a interrumpir un combate entre monstruos de clase S, sólo para ver si mis amigos estaban ahí.- Unas leves risas recorrienron la sala, lo que aligero la tensión anterior.- Como despues se cerró el pasaje entre los mundos. Pues me quedé en el Ningenkai y viaje por muchos países.

Hmmm.. Tengo la impresión de que eso no fue para buscarnos...- comentó casualmente Kuronue.

Digamos que maté dos pájaros de un tiro..-respondió Katsuyo- Los buscaba y al mismo tiempo conoía muchos lugares nuevos.

Luego el semblante de la chica volvió a ser serio. Era hora de terminar con esa farsa...

Pero ahora mi padre me busca de nuevo, pues gracias a Mukuro-san me he podido volver muy fuerte.. El es quién busca acabar con el Ningenkai a pesar de las reglas impuestas por Enki-san.

Así es-intervino entonces Enki- He mandado ya varios mensajes al reino de Kandahi, pero al parecer hace caso omiso de estos y no sé que tan lejos quiera llegar en su ambición.

Si hay algo que sé de él es que es muy obstinado y no se detiene hasta conserguir lo que desea.- continuó Yomi

Eso significa que alguien tendra que intervenir, no sólo por el bien del Makai, sino tambien por el del Ningenkai e incluso el del Reikai..- terció Koemma.

¿Y tu que papel juegas en todo esto?-le preguntó Hiei a Katsuyo, viendola de reojo.

Mi padre quiere mi poder. Ya que este sólo se compara con el suyo y quizás con el de sus hijos. Me quiere a su lado para sus sombríos propositos... De algo estoy segura, buscara la manera de retarme o de convercerme para que me una a él.

La reunión se prolongo una hora más. Tenían que discutir este importante asunto. Despues todos se retiraron a excepción de Kuronue, Kurama y Katsuyo quien aún tenían un asunto privado que arreglar junto con Yomi. Por lo que este pidió no ser molestado y envió a Shura con Yusuke y Kuwabara para que lo cuidaran. Despues se retiraron a la casa (o más bien palacio) de Yomi y se instalaron alrededor de la mesa de la sala, Katsuyo se sentó al lado de Kuronue, mientras que Yomi y Kurama se sentaron en el lado opuesto. Pero nuevamente, un silencio tenso se apodero del ambiente.

Me imagino que los chicos tendrán algunos problemas con Shura...- dijo Katsuyo tratando de romper la tensión, no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió abordar directamente el asunto que los había reunido ahí.- Los cuatros demonios ladrones más temidos reunidos despues de mucho tiempo... Es hora de aclarar las cosas... Pero antes... Todos tienen su collar ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica viendo particularmente a Kurama. Este por su parte se limito a sacar de entre sus ropas, al mismo tiempo que Yomi el mismo collar que llevaban Katsuyo y Kuronue sólo que con una piedra verde en el centro, mientras que el de Yomi la tenía amarilla.

Las cosas salieron mal ese día...-comenzó Katsuyo mirando con nostalgia por la ventana. Los otros tres sabían de que día hablaba... Del día en que se separaron...

Todo hubiera sido mejor si alguien no hubiera sido tan arrogante.-dijo Kuronue fijando su vista en Yomi.

Basta no empiecen. Estamos aquí para arreglar las cosas, no para empeorarlas.-dijo el Yohko con su calmada voz de siempre.

Mira Yomi, la verdad es que las cosas que sucedieron fueron por error y no habíamos podido aclaralo antes porque...-Katsuyo dudo antes de seguir, lo que iba a decir les doleria a sus compañeros pero era la verdad- porque ninguno parece haber tenido el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Veo que ustedes no pudieron hacerlo así que te lo diré yo y no interrumpan hasta que yo haya terminado.

El tono de voz autoritario que la chica había usado, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ella arreglaría las viejas rancillas y no estaría satisfecha hasta lograr que se perdonasen unos a otros.

Mira, Kurama sí envió a esa criatura a atacarte. Pero nuestras intenciones eran otras.-percibia una ligera mueca en el rostro del ex-rey- Sí, dije bien "nuestras". Todos estabamos cansados de tu actitud de querer mandar sin medir las consecuencias. El plan original era que ese monstruo te atacara, pero no que te dejara ciego.. Yo tenía que intarvenir en nombre de Kurama. Es decir tenía que haberte salvado y decirte que Kurama me enviaba, por que ellos iban a encargarse de un robo muy importante, cosa que es verdad. Sin embargo mi padre envio soldados a atacarme. No pude defenderme y casi terminan con mi vida... Fue entonces cuando empeze a buscar refugio en el Ningenkai. Al igual que Kurama tuve que tomar varia apariencias para escapar. Pero, al final tuve que refugiarme en un bébé humano...

Y ése día fue el día en que me asesinaron..- termino Kuronue cayendo en la cuenta, de que realmente ese día, las cosas se les habían salido totalmente de control.

Yo los busque a tí y a Katsuyo. Pero jamás los encontré... Supe que las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal, al llegar al lugar donde habíamos acordado que estaría la trampa. Me culpe entonces, y aún lo hago..

Ya ven.. Decir que lo sienten y aclarar las cosas no es tan difficil..- rió Katsuyo-¿Porqué no lo hicieron antes?

Ya lo dijiste, ninguno tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.- dijo Yomi sonriendo, retomando las palabras de su amiga.

¿Y tú por que no hiciste nada para arreglarlo antes?- pregunto Kuronue.

Ahh.. Pues porque no sabía que les había pasado, ni que se terminaran llevando bastante mal..

Aj�, ahora eres adivina...-continuó Yokho, pues nunca le habían hablado de la "situación" en la que se encontraban conYomi..

Nop... Pero la tensión por lo que yo dije no era la única que se sentía en la sala de conferencias. Era obvio, que ustedes no fueron capaces de arreglar las cosas... Así que la guapa chica que soy, tuvo que intervenir..

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de la chica, aunque ella lo había hecho con esa intención.. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguno de ellos se sentía así.. Rodeado de compañerismo que en realidad jamás se rompió del todo.

¿Qué me dicen ahora ?- dijo Katsuyo al tiempo que extendía su mano, al centro de la mesa que se encontraba entre ellos- ¿Amigos Forever Fornever?

¡Forever Fornever!- exclamó cada uno al poner la mano sobre la de la chica.

* * *

**Notas de Arwen**:

Awwww... ¡Qué bonito me quedo el final del capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado... Bueno ahora no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecer a NizzaMinamino por el review. Como ves aquí está todo explicado, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo... Eso es todo

Matta ne! -


	6. The challenge

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los examenes finales y la falta de inspiración no ayudaban mucho... Bueno en fin, aquí está el capítulo 6 de la historia. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: A long-waited challenge**

Makai, castillo de Kandahi, 7pm

Al recibir la noticia el guardia corrió tan rapido como pudo hacía la sala del trono. Su señor y su hijo así como todos los generales e encontraban ahí para deliberar cual sería el siguiente paso de su plan.

-¡Mi Señor¡ Los espías nos acaban de informar de una reunión de los dirigentes del Reikai y del Makai en la cuidad de Gandara!

Murmullos inquietos recorrieron la sala.. Ya tenían una sospecha de quién estaba detrás de la reunión. Sin embargo, les era imposible predecir o estar seguros de la reacción de su señor, y mucho menos de la de su hijo, que era conocido no sólo por sus habilidades en combate sino también por su impaciencia.

Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron impasibles ante la noticia. Como si hubieran sabido de antemano que algo así sucedería.

-Era sólo cuestión de tiempo- dijo Kandahi con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a más de uno en la sala, a pesar de que muchos lo ocultaron.-Preparen a todos los guerreros. Es hora de hacer una visita de cortesía en Gandara...

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí:

Keiko caminaba por la calle cuando se encontró con alguien inesperadamente.

-¡Shizuru¿qué haces por aquí?

-Ah, hola Keiko. Salí a caminar para traquilizarme un poco… Es que tengo un extraño presentimiento y no sé en dondé está Kazuma. -explicó la joven al ver la expresión de su amiga.

- hmmm... Yusuke tampoco está.. Fuí a verlo a su puesto de ramen pero estaba cerrado.

-No te preocupes, seguramente estan los dos juntos. Así que no tendrán problemas..

-Eso espero..- murmuro Keiko.

De regreso en el Makai

Yusuke y Kuwabara trataban de regresar al Ningenkai arrastrando tras ellos a Shura.

-Ya te dije que tienes que venir con nosotros, hasta que tu padre llame!-exclamó exasperado Yusuke, ante la insistencia del pequeño de regresar a su casa..

Shura estaba agarrado de un arból y no pretendía soltarse, ni siquiera aunque Yusuke y Kuwabara lo jalaran o amenazaran con llevarselo, con todo y árbol.. Sin embargo, los gritos del pequeño y de los dos muchachos se silenciaron repentinamente. Todos podían sentir fuertes presencias muy cerca... Demasiado cerca de ahí...

-¿Qué son todas estas precencias?-se sorprendió Kuwabara

-Se estan moviendo muy rápido.-constató Yusuke- Y... se dirigen hacia...

-¡Papá!- gritó Shura al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia la cuidad

-¡Espera...¡Shura!

Ambos muchachos echaron a correr detrás del pequeño, no sólo por que tenían que cuidarlo, sino por que tantas presencias juntas los inquietaban.

La amigable y divertida conversación que habían entablado los cuatro antiguos ladrones, se vió brutalmente interrumpida ante la llegada de Kandahi y sus soldados...

-¡Demonios¡Que no se puede quedar en su maldito reino perdido por una sola vez!-gritó Katsuyo

-Los otros vienen en camino...-dijo Kurama, sintiendo que las presencias de los demás se acercaban.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera agregar algo, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, y hubo una nube de humo. Una parte del muro del palacio había sido destruida. Cuando el humo se disipo, se encontraron frente a un Youkai alto, de largo cabello café, que portaba una armadura sobre un traje de color beige. A su derecha, se encontraba otro Yokai de aspecto más joven, de cabello negro muy corto, que portaba una armadura sobre un traje café. A la izquierda del más grande se encontraban Sekan y otro yokai de cabellos blancos

-Siento interrumpir esta bonita reunión, pero vengo a recojer a mi hija.-dijo el primer Yokai con un tono algo burlón.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Kandahi?- preguntó Katsuyo, conteniendo la ira

-Ya lo dije. Vengo por ti...- respondió este, más serio.

Los otros tres ladrones se prepararon en caso de tener que atacar. Aunque les sorprendió lo enojada que se encontraba su amiga... Jamás la habían visto tan enfadada...

-¿Y acaso crees que iré contigo así como así!- exclamó Katsuyo-¡No seas imbécil!

-¿Quién te crees hablandole así a mi padre!- preguntó Tenkken, harto de, lo que para él era arrogancia de parte de la chica.-¿Qué no ves que gracias a todos los ataques a lo largo de estos años tu poder ha aumentado considerablemente!

Eso era mucho más de lo que Katsuyo podía tolerar. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, saltó y logró agarrar por el cuello a Tenkken, con la mano izquierda, aunque manteniendo una distancia entre ellos y el resto del grupo.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho para hablar o para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o sentir¡Eres igual de maldito que ese imbécil!-dijo mientras ejercía más presión sobre el cuello de su medio-hermano.

-¡Señor Tenkken!- exclamaron los generales y varios de los soldados que se encontraban cerca.

-¡Ustedes no se metan!-gritó Katsuyo al tiempo que, sin soltar a Tenkken y con la mano derecha, creaba un circulo de fuego alrededor de ella.-¡Si Kandahi es tan buen padre¿porque no ha venido a ayudarte¿Por qué no ha hecho nada por ti que eres su hijo le-gi-ti-mo!- le preguntó a Tenkken haciendo enfasis en la última palabra.

Tenkken miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba su padre... Ni siquiera los estaba viendo... No había movido un solo musculo desde que la chica había saltado para atraparlo. Tenkken logró vislumbrar la indiferencia en el rostro de su padre. De repente, Katsuyo lo soltó y él cayó al suelo.

-Te ves tan misserable. Ni siquiera mereces que te mate.- dijo con una última mirada de desprecio antes de volver a donde se encontraba antes.

Los otros tres tampoco sólo se habían movido cuando Katsuyo saltó hacia Tenkken. Despues se habían limitado a observabar a la chica, conternados por la diferencia en la actitud de esta. Al estar de nuevo en su lugar, Katsuyo encaró a Kandahi.

-No voy a ir. ¡Así que lárgate!

-Te reto.- dijo simplemente este

-¿De qué estás hablando!

-Te reto a un combate a muerte. En dos días en el lugar de las plantas gigantes.

Tras decir esto Kandahi se retiro junto con sus guerreros. Kurama, Kuronue y Yomi voltearon a ver a Katsuyo. Notaron que estaba cerrando los puños con tanta fuerzas, que sus garras se le habían enterrado en la palma de la mano. Ella también se fue sin decir nada. Unos cuantos segundos después, llegó Shura, seguido por Yusuke y Kuwabara,a quienes les explicaron lo sucedido

Katsuyo descansó un poco después de destrozar un poco lo que había alrededor de ella.

-Por eso Mukuro dijo que nos llevaríamos bien...-dijo Hiei apareciendo de improviso cerca de ella.

-¿Lo dices porque ambos tenemos el mismo carácter, porque los dos fuímos bandidos o porque los dos somos hijos bastardos y despreciados?

-Hn... Creo que será un poco de todo, _onna_.

-No me digas así, llamame, Katsuyo, como todos...

-No me gusta ser como los demás.

-Hmmm...Otro punto en común.- dijo ella sonriendo con la mirada vaga.

Dos días... En sólo dos días todo cambiaría... Alguien estaría muerto...¿Quién? Ella, al igual que todos sus amigos, esperaba que fuera Kandahi...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Arwen: **

Terminé! YEY! Bueno y ahora unas cuantas notas finales.

Al final del manga, Yusuke tiene un puesto de ramen en el que trabaja para ganar dinero.

Es el lugar dondé se realozó el torneo de artes marciales del Makai, no recuerdo si en el anime tiene un nombre preciso... Gomen.;

Eso es todo por ahora... Matta ne!


End file.
